Alma gemela
by kmil-chan
Summary: Marinette tiene un secreto además de ser Ladybug: es una savant. Y parece ser que Chat quiere hablar seriamente sobre eso. ADV: Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo savant escrito por Joss Stirling.


Miraculous Ladybug fanfic

"Alma gemela"

Marinette tiene un secreto además de ser Ladybug: es una savant. Y parece ser que Chat quiere hablar seriamente sobre eso.

.

ADV. Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo savant escrito por Joss Stirling.

.

Ladybug y Chatnoir golpearon sus nudillos celebrando un buen trabajo realizado. La chica se acerco a la victima para ver su estado emocional mientras otra civil, al parecer su familiar, también se acercaba a ella. Una vez ambas se abrazaron e hicieron las paces la heroína se acerco a su compañero para despedirse.

-Me parece que todo esta bien aquí, es momento de irnos. -Saco su yoyo para alistarlo e ir corriendo a su próxima clase que estaba por iniciar.

-Espera un minuto milady. – el chico la tomo del brazo deteniéndola. La chica volteo a verlo dejando de girar su accesorio. – Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

El sonido de sus Miraculous anunciando 4 pitidos se hizo presente. – Estamos a punto de transformarnos Chat. – dijo la chica viendo que la gente comenzaba a acercarse a ellos. Volteo a verlo y algo en sus ojos le dijo que hablaba en serio, además de que tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pudiera ser. – Esta bien gatito, nos vemos en la torre Eiffel a las 10 ¿te parece?

Chat finalmente la soltó y asintió sonriendo. Ella le sonrió y uso su yoyo para impulsarse hacia un edificio. Después volvió a usarlo para dejarse caer cerca de la escuela y se transformó. Tikki se escondió rápidamente en la bolsa de la chica y esta se unió a los demás compañeros que regresaban.

Toda la ciudad se había acostumbrado a los ataques de los akumas y ya habían hecho un protocolo para emergencias. Si llegaban a salir durante un ataque debían regresar a escuelas y trabajos cuando fuera seguro. Si alguien había resultado herido debía ir al hospital más cercano y en caso de extravió de personas acudir a la estación policiaca. Todo en la vida de Marinette parecía haber tomado su rumbo. Ladybug y Chatnoir se iban fortaleciendo como equipo, en la escuela tenía buen promedio y no muchas faltas y en la panadería su instrucción parecía ir de maravilla.

Llegó a su aula encontrando que varios de sus compañeros aún faltaban. Cuando todos regresaron re comenzaron las clases. A la hora de salida, se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacia su hogar. Incluso las cosas con Adrien parecían ir mejorando; ahora solo se trababa al comienzo de la plática, pero mantenía estable la conversación. Y el chico sonreía cuando estaba con ella.

Suspiro sonriendo al entrar a la panadería. - ¿qué tal la escuela querida? -preguntó su madre mientras acomodaba algunos panes en los estantes.

-Toda bien mamá, no perdimos ninguna clase por el ataque y todos estamos bien. – se acerco para darle un beso de saludo.

Saludo a su padre quien traía una bandeja lista para meter al horno y subió a su hogar. En la cocina había un pequeño sándwich preparado para ella y algunas galletas. Subió todo a su cuarto y se alisto para comenzar con su tarea. Su kwami sabía que podía salir y así lo hizo, probando una de las galletas.

-Las galletas están deliciosas. – dijo terminando una y comenzando otra.

-Son las mejores de la ciudad. – asintió la chica sacando sus cuadernos y libros. -Tikki voy a ponerme a trabajar para terminar mi tarea a tiempo, espero que con esas galletas sean suficientes.

-Más que suficientes. – sonrió flotando hacia ella. - ¿de que crees que quiera hablar Chatnoir?

-Hum… estoy casi segura que ha de ser por la telepatía. – comentó tomando la mitad del sándwich.

-Para mi todo esto sigue siendo muy confuso, no puedo creer que nunca antes nos habíamos topado con savants. – comento la kwami terminando su galleta.

-Bueno es que hemos aumentado en los últimos años, los humanos tenemos que irnos adaptando a la vida. – sonrió la chica restándole importancia. Dentro de su comunidad conocía a tantos savant que estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando se lo contó a su kwami la dejo sorprendida.

-La primera vez que me hablaste con telepatía me sorprendí mucho, porque yo recordaba que la magia tiene sus limitaciones. – dijo Tikki sentándose frente a ella. – Pero al conocer tu don me di cuenta que es muy acorde a la magia de tu lucky charm.

Marinette asintió. – No sé si los savants tengamos algo de magia en nosotros, yo creo que más bien solo contamos con algo extra para ayudarnos. Además, recuerda que los poderes varían mucho, la telepatía es algo común pero no se puede hacer con todos. Aunque si sabes buscar a veces es fácil ver los dones de los demás.

-Dices eso por tu don, analizar patrones te facilita muchas cosas. – floto hacia su cara. – Yo sabía que eras una chica especial en cuanto te conocí – palmeo la frente de la chica dándole una caricia.

Marinette sonrió y acaricio la pequeña cabeza de su amiga. Ella era savant, sus padres eran savants, y algunos de sus amigos también lo eran. A ella le gustaba pensar que eran algunas personas a las cuales les habían dado una pequeña ayuda extra en la vida. Su don, así le llamaban a esa ayuda, era la facilidad de ver y analizar patrones. El don de su padre le facilitaba medir y pesar objetos y su madre tenía mucha afinidad con las mezclas. Sus dones se potenciaban ya que eran almas gemelas. Entre ellos podían hablar con telepatía y usar un poco de levitación de objetos, pero lo practicaban poco ya que no querían ser descubiertos. La comunidad se mantenía oculta de los demás que desconocían sus dones para que nadie quisiera usarlos para conveniencia. Durante muchos siglos los savants han existido, pero siempre se han mantenido al margen de las situaciones.

\- ¿Crees que sea eso de lo que quiere hablar Chatnoir? – preguntó la kwami tomando una galleta nueva.

La chica dejo de escribir y reflexiono por un momento. – Es probable ya que he usado la telepatía con él un par de veces. Me es mas fácil enseñarle el plan y se que me ha escuchado porque hace lo que le pido. Aunque nunca me ha contestado. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que sea por miedo? – flotó de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿Tal vez piensa que es parte de la magia de los kwamis? – le preguntó la chica.

Tikki negó con la cabeza. – Entre los kwamis sabemos cuáles son los poderes de los demás así que no lo creo – se quedó callada un momento mientras la chica se encogió de hombros. - ¿le vas a decir la verdad? – finalmente le preguntó.

Lo considero un poco y asintió – Ya guardamos un secreto mutuo y él a demostrado ser muy respetuoso. Además, así tendrá la confianza de responderme, aunque tendré que fortalecer mis barreras.

\- ¿Cuáles barreras? – pregunto Tikki.

-Barreras mentales. Estoy dispuesta a decirle que soy savant, pero no quien soy. Si él llega a contestarme le daría acceso a mi mente y debo mantenerlo alejado de mi vida privada. Por ahora un solo secreto puede salir a la luz. – sonrió a la rojiza, quien asintió.

\- ¿Y si él resulta ser tu alma gemela? -termino la última galleta.

-No creo que él sea savant porque no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de conectarse conmigo para revisar eso. Además, habría que revisar lo de los cumpleaños y todo eso… realmente no me interesa mucho lo de las almas gemelas.

Se decía que al mismo tiempo en que un savant nacía, otra persona con la mitad de su don nacía en alguna parte del mundo. Estos al conectarse mentalmente descubrían su otra mitad en el otro y entre ellos surgía una conexión innegable. Vivían buscando encontrar su otra mitad y había personas, como sus padres, quienes habían tenido éxito. Algunos otros no, como sus abuelos. Sin embargo, existían parejas que aun sin estar con su alma gemela llevaban una vida plena.

\- ¿Y es posible que no te interese porque Adrien no es savant? – preguntó Tikki sonriendo. Marinette rió y asintió un poco sonrojada. – Tú eres una chica suertuda Marinette, veras como las cosas saldrán bien.

-Ay Tikki, gracias. – la chica beso la pequeña cara de su amiga. Ya llevaban más de 1 año juntas y entre ellas habían aprendido rápidamente a quererse.

La chica se enfoco en terminar su tarea y cuando lo hizo bajo a ayudarle a sus padres en la panadería. La kwami decidió esperarla en su cuarto descansando.

La noche llegó pronto. Mientras Marinette y su padre terminaban de dejar lista la panadería para el día siguiente, su madre preparo la cena. Después de comer y dejar los platos limpios los 3 se despidieron para ir a dormir. Marinette dijo que se dormiría temprano ya que quería llegar a tiempo al día siguiente. Cuando entró a su habitación Tikki estaba lista para salir. La chica guardo otras galletas en su bolsa y volteo a verla.

\- ¿Lista Tikki? - preguntó y la kwami asintió sonriendo. -Muy bien, ¡transformación!

Mientras Marinette supuestamente se quedaba en casa, Ladybug salió con dirección al destino turístico más visitado de París. Mientras los turistas veían la hermosa vista, los héroes estaban en el techo del tercer nivel para que nadie los molestara. Chat ya estaba ahí y al verla se acerco y tomo su mano.

-Buenas noches milady – beso su mano y le cerro un ojo. La chica rió y retiro su mano.

-Pensé que querías hablar de algo serio gatito, pero si quieres jugar te dejó solo – dijo bromeando con él.

-Solamente te saludaba como siempre – guío a la chica a una manta que él había preparado. Ambos se sentaron viendo las luces de la ciudad. – Llevamos mucho tiempo protegiéndolos, ¿verdad?

-Si, ya más de un año creo – sonrió la chica melancólica al recordar tantas cosas que vivieron. – Y en este tiempo no he podido tener a un mejor compañero que tú, minino, muchas gracias.

El chico se alegró y asintió – al contrario, milady, yo también te agradezco por ser tan buena compañera.

-Espero que sigamos siendo compañeros mucho más tiempo – deseo la chica. De repente su compañero se quedó callado y asintió.

-Considero que para eso necesitamos mejorar nuestra dinámica de equipo – dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella.

-Chat habíamos acordado que no podemos conocer la verdadera identidad del otro – comenzó Ladybug pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Verás milady, desde hace tiempo puedo escucharte en mi cabeza y se que eso no es parte de la magia – espero hasta que ella asintió – y quiero hablar sobre ese asunto.

-Si, bueno… se que a lo mejor no debía, pero el hacerlo nos va a facilitar muchas cosas – comenzó a trabarse al intentar hablar rápido. Chatnoir asintió y la dejo tranquilizarse para poner en orden sus ideas. -Veras Chat hay una cosa que debes saber, pero quiero que sepas que lo comparto contigo porque se que eres una persona confiable.

\- ¿Hablas sobre ser una savant? – preguntó el chico ocultando una sonrisa.

-Si, es algo que he mantenido oculto por un tiempo y… ¿¡qué!? – preguntó la chica.

Chat rió un poco y le pidió que se sentara. La chica era conocida por ser demasiado enérgica y él al ser su compañero lo sabía muy bien. – Si Ladybug, conozco a los savants porque también soy uno de ellos.

-Vaya… entonces probablemente seas alguien a quien conozco de la comunidad – dijo ella sonriendo, esta era una agradable sorpresa – ahora será más fácil comunicarnos sin que el enemigo nos escuche. Podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros sin que ellos lo sepan. – comenzó a pensar en la que manera en que las cosas se simplificarían para ambos.

-Ehm…si y no milady, hay algo que tenemos que acordar – dijo el chico pensando lo mismo que ella.

-Oh… si nos conectamos es probable que descubramos quienes somos… - finalmente reflexiono la chica. Cuando te conectas con alguien si no tienes tus barreras protegiéndote constantemente puedes dejar tu mente sin protección. Había una alta posibilidad de no poder mantener las barreras al estar peleando y Chat podría tener fácil acceso a mucha información. No solo él, ella también podría acceder a esa información sin querer.

El chico asintió, tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas atrayendo su atención – Ladybug siento que era justo que supieras que soy igual que tú, el día que lo hiciste por primera vez estuve tentado a responderte, pero para nosotros hay muchas cosas en juego y primero tenías que saberlo.

A la chica se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que su compañero era alguien considerado y respetuoso y ahora lo había demostrado de nuevo al no hacer nada hasta tener su permiso. Ahora más que nunca sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Por eso te propongo algo. Ya tenemos 2 secretos que nos unen los Miraculous y el ser savants. Creo que sería más fácil si rompiéramos esa barrera que no nos permite conocernos al 100%. Sin embargo, respeto el que desees que mantengamos las cosas así. – Ambos se veían a los ojos, la chica atenta a sus palabras – Podemos seguir como ahora; tú dándome indicaciones mentales sin que yo pueda responderte o podemos conectarnos y saber quienes somos. Cualquier cosa que decidas yo la respetare y la aceptare.

Ladybug pensó un momento. Chat tenía razón; las cosas serían más fáciles si ambos pudieran conectarse mentalmente y si supieran quienes eran podrían ayudarse de una manera más sencilla. Además, el chico le había demostrado que podía contar con él.

Tienes razón Chat siento que… es momento de romper esa barrera. – respondió sonriendo.

… ¿¡de verdad!?... – la alegría brillo en los ojos del chico – lo siento milady, quería ser lo más serio posible pero no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace esto.

Ladybug sonrió mientras ahora fue el turno de Chat de brincar de alegría. La chica rió mientras él se sentaba abrazándola. -Muchas gracias por confiar en mi milady, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

-Solamente accedí porque me has demostrado que sabes guardar los secretos gatito. – el chico hizo un ademan de cerrar su boca con candado. -Ahora tenemos que ser conscientes de que esto también puede llegar a tener consecuencias que no nos agraden mucho. – dijo la chica pensando en el peligro al cual podría exponen a su familia.

-Así es, pero también hay muchos otros beneficios. -dijo el chico haciéndola ver el lado positivo.

-Si, es cierto. -se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y este la imitó. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y cerraron los ojos. - _¿Chat? -_ se aventuró a preguntar directamente a la mente de su compañero.

- _A tus ordenes milady. -_ la respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. No solo habían descubierto quienes eran, sino que descubrieron que los unía aquel vinculo tan profundo. Chat sonrió y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su mano. -Hola Marinette.

La chica salió de su trance y tomo su mano temerosa. -Hola Adrien.

Revirtieron la transformación para estar frente a frente. Tikki los veía sumamente emocionada y Plagg se escabulló dentro de la ropa del chico buscando su pedazo de queso. Una vez lo encontró la kwami roja lo jalo para darle a sus portadores algo de privacidad.

-No sabía que también eras un savant Adrien. -finalmente habló la chica comenzando a procesar toda la información.

-Mi padre me dijo que lo mantuviera siempre en secreto, como soy un modelo tengo que ser demasiado cuidadoso con lo que hago y por eso lo ocultamos -dijo apretando la mano entre la suya.

-No solo eres un savant como yo, sino que también eres Chatnoir, mi juguetón compañero -lo dijo en voz alta más para si misma que para él. Sonreía, si que era una chica con suerte.

-Pero también soy tu alma gemela -sonrió de nuevo besando la palma de la chica. -Eso explica porque me sentía tan atraído hacía ti.

Marinette se ruborizo y asintió. -Yo también me sentía atraída hacia ti. -reconoció un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿De verdad? -un brillito se dejo ver en sus ojos.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque balbuceaba tanto enfrente de ti? - comenzaba a relajarse, la situación finalmente completamente asimilada.

-Bueno pensé que eran nervios por que soy modelo. -dijo un poco avergonzado. -No que sienta que es algo por lo cual estar nerviosa, digo soy un chico común y corriente, pero me ha llegado a pasar. Y últimamente ya no te notaba así y pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mí.

La chica rió un poco, lo cual estremeció un poco al chico -Aunque no estaba lista para decirte que estoy enamorada de ti- confeso la chica.

\- ¿Lo estas? - esto prometía muchas cosas. Finalmente su suerte estaba cambiando.

-Si- se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Pues esto me soluciona muchas cosas- se movió para ponerse al lado de la chica. -Veras últimamente estaba molesto conmigo mismo porque una chica comenzaba a atraer mi atención igual que Ladybug. -dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- ¿A si? - su actitud le decía a donde llevaba esa conversación y ella estaba lista para escucharlo.

-Aja y a decir verdad el que sean la misma persona simplifica mucho las cosas- acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-En eso tienes razón, las simplifica de manera perfecta. - asintió ella sonriéndole al chico.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, listos para sellar su confesión con un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan los dulces! – grito Plagg alejándose de Tikki quien intentaba alimentarlo con una galleta.

Marinette rió mientras Adrien se molestó un poco con su kwami, había arruinado el momento por completo. Se levantaron y se abrazaron disfrutando el haberse encontrado.

-Creo que ahora el pelear contra los akumas será más fácil -dijo ella separándose un poco de él.

-Todo será más fácil princesa…milady… ¿milady princesa? – pregunto dejando salir su lado juguetón.

\- Jajaja tendrás que pensar en un nuevo apodo minino… bueno creo que yo también – rió al darse cuenta que hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué tal…nena? – la acerco hacia él y levanto ambas cejas.

Marinette volvió a reír. Ver a Adrien coquetear con ella como lo hacía con Ladybug era tan natural que se acostumbro rápidamente. Ambos estaban gustosamente sorprendidos por la situación. Su vinculo de compañeros se había profundizado, y vaya manera de hacerlo. Al momento de despedirse no fue tan difícil ya que siguieron hablando incluso aun estando a punto de dormir. Adrien agradecía que la chica fuera tan afortunada ya que ahora al tenerla en su vida él se sentía afortunado. Y Marinette agradecía tener un compañero tan leal al cual apreciaba tanto. Ahora nada podía interponerse entre ambos.

.

.

.

¿Han leído la saga _Finding love_? ¿¡no!? Es buenísima, se las recomiendo. En ese universo es de donde provienen los savants y donde aparece la maravillosa idea del alma gemela. Desde hace tiempo imagine a Marinette y Adrien en esta situación y por fin pude escribirla en una pequeña historia. Estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero también hayan disfrutado mi idea, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
